jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World Sandbox
}} =Note= This is the sandbox for Dinosaurus1's story 'Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World'. This page is used to edit particular scenes from certain episodes in the fanmade TV series in order to improve them, whether it would be for story purposes, making them better, etc. Please do not edit this page without the permission from Dinosaurus1. Thank you. Scenes/Content to edit Scene 15, Episode 1 (Improvement) at Main Street, in the checkup area The medics have already tranquilized and treated the two Gallimimus and the juvenile Allosaurus from the illnesses they had. Blue screeched in her cage as she clawed the vertical bars inside her cage. The medics loaded their tranquilizer guns and their stun rods. *Medic #1: You really think the "V-L-C" specimen seems sick? *Medic #2: We're about to find out. Blue snarled as a threatening display to ward off the medics. One of the medics took out a stun rod and flinched it at Blue. Blue screeched aggressively. Owen noticed this and grew concerned over the medics handling the situation. He walked up to them. *Owen Grady: Guys, come on. What are you even doing? *Medic #1: We’re helping it. *Owen Grady: Yeah, with those? Owen pointed out the medics had loaded tranquilizer guns and stun rods. He was worried because they might aggravate Blue with the weapons. *Medic #2: We’re doing it for the best. *Owen Grady: You’re going to rile up my animal with those weapons. You do not understand how dangerous, intelligent, and unpredictable this particular creature is. I’ve handled her before, and I can tell you that if you even get close to her, it will not end well for you. The medic just scoffed at Owen’s response, slightly smiling with his mouth open and taking it as just a joke. *Medic #1: Really? Claire, Cabot, and Aiden noticed Owen and the medic arguing. Not wanting another fight after what happened with the juvenile Allosaurus and Blue recently, Cabot walked up to Owen and the medic. *Cabot Finch: Alright, you two. Break it up. *Owen Grady: Cabot, can you tell this guy to at least be careful with my animal here? *Cabot Finch: Look, Grady, let me reassure you that the medics will take care of your raptor as much as they can. *Owen Grady: Cabot, no. You saw these men just do their thing wrong. What makes you think they won’t mess this up? Claire and Aiden walked up to Owen, Cabot, and the medics to join in on the conversation. *Cabot Finch: Okay, We’ve had a few “setbacks” today, but to say we can’t handle this is wrong, as we have handled situations like this many times before. *Claire Dearing: Mr. Finch, Owen’s right. There’s no telling how provoked this animal is here, including the stress she went through today. *Cabot Finch: Mrs. Dearing, we can take care of it. *Aiden Moore: Are you sure you’re not being overconfident? Tranquilizing her isn’t going to solve anything, it will make the situation worse. *Medic #1: Can we just get on with diagnosing the thing? *Aiden Moore: Just so as long as you are aware of the fact precautions of this animal. Meanwhile, Ken was leaning on the wall of the entrance to the check-up area, with his arms crossed, wearing his shades and minding his own business. He heard Owen, Claire, Aiden, Cabot, and the two medics arguing, but he didn’t care. Just then, a young wrangler in his early twenties came up to him. *Rookie Wrangler: Hey, sir. You must be Mr. Wheatley. Ken tipped his hat to acknowledge the wrangler. The rookie wrangler then asked Ken for some information. *Rookie Wrangler: I’m kind of new here. I applied for my application for the Jurassic World Restoration Society a few days ago. Ken decided to welcome the rookie. *Ken Wheatley: Well, glad you signed up for this operation. Welcome aboard to the island, kid. Ken smiled, having a little fun talking to the recent wrangler. The rookie wrangler then decided to ask Ken about the wranglers, since he is rather new and inexperienced to the operation. *Rookie Wrangler: Anyways, I heard you’re quite popular among the wranglers. So, I have a few questions, Mr. Wheatley. What do the wranglers do here? Cabot turned to the rookie wrangler to answer his question. *Ken Wheatley: We’ve been hired by the Jurassic World Restoration Society to track and trap the dinosaurs which broke free ever since whatever that white dinosaur thing is stopped the park from functioning. *Rookie Wrangler: Do you mean the Indominus? *Ken Wheatley: Yeah, that. The rookie wrangler then wondered about another topic he wanted to ask to Ken. *Rookie Wrangler: So, Mr. Wheatley. I know about Lockwood approving of this entire mission because he wants to, like, commemorate a dinosaur theme park in John’s and Simon’s vision, and a couple of other things. I wanted to sign up because I really liked Jurassic World when it was still open because it had these living dinosaurs which I loved. So capturing them and trying to put them back where they belong to reopen the park seems really cool. *Ken Wheatley: Yeah, kid? Well, to be frank, I never had any real love for Jurassic World. Always thought it had dumb dinosaurs that were just for kids. However, when Lockwood’s and Mills’ campaign presented many ideas for the park, I was kind of interested, but then when I heard that they were going to install the mission to recapture and contain the dinosaurs for when the park is rebuilt, I just happened to join. I’m a big game hunter myself, and I can tell you that there’s this essence of risk and thrill when going out hunting animals, and then there’s this. Hunting dinosaurs? Well, not really actually hunting them, rather tranqing them, but these creatures being bigger, faster, or just something new? I just couldn’t say no. *James Carden: Yeah. If you put it that way, it really does sound cool. Anyways, I forgot to introduce myself. Name’s James Carden. Ken slightly smiled, raised his arm to greet James. James smiled, and greeted Ken by shaking hands with him. *James Carden: It’s nice to be meeting you. *Ken Wheatley: Good to meet you too. Meanwhile, Owen, Claire, Aiden, Cabot, and the two medics still argued, while Blue who was inside the cage, had raised her lips to glare her teeth as a threatening display to the medics. *Medic #1: You’re wasting our time. *Owen Grady: Sir, I really don’t want to cause any problems, but do you see that animal snarling at you? The medic then looked at Blue, with her snarling at him which proves Owen’s point about Blue being severely stressed from the wranglers and medics mishandling her. The medic had enough and told the other medic to try to diagnose Blue. *Medic #1: You know what, you go and diagnose this thing while I deal with these protesters. The other medic acknowledged and went to travel behind Blue’s cage. The raptor then followed him, trailing the very right side of the cage which leads to her behind the cage she is in. *Owen Grady: Oh come on! Don’t say I didn’t warn you! *Cabot Finch: Don’t worry, Mr. Grady. It’ll be alright. Just trust me. *Aiden Moore: He has to be very careful in trying to even get close to her, otherwise this isn’t going to end well. Claire just sighed, feeling disappointed after seeing how the wranglers treated the dinosaurs for herself and her group, the juvenile Allosaurus incident which involved Blue, the Stegosaurus incident, and the medics improperly treating the dinosaurs. Just then, a construction worker came from the jammed entrance to the check up area and called out to Cabot. *Construction Worker: Finch! Finch, you need to come see this! The medics stopped what they were about to do and looked at the construction worker’s direction. Cabot noticed the worker call out to him. Category:Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World content